


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Fights, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kissing prompts, unrelated to each other, and composed of drabbles.</p><p>Good morning, my sweet, and let the sunshine in.<br/>I'll hold you close and whisper it again.<br/>"I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

                He never got tired of waking up his husband in the gentlest way possible, and since he was often awake first, Ivan got to do this often. The rest of the house was dead silent and there was only the whispering of the wind from the open window to provide noise. He shifted under the covers and slid his arm around Alfred’s waist. The man practically radiated heat in the morning and it was a pleasant feeling as it touched his skin. Ivan smiled and curled just a little closer to his husband, tucking his head down and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

                He rested there for a little bit, going in and out of consciousness. But eventually he was awake, and that meant it was time to get up and make breakfast. But not before he woke Alfred.

                Ivan slowly lifted himself up onto his elbow, looking down at his husband with a fond smile. He stroked his hand through his hair gently and then leaned down to press a gentle kiss against his forehead. “Fredka,” he said softly. His voice rumbled from sleep, but it had the intended effect as Al started to stir.

                Ivan smiled lightly and kissed his cheek lightly, then kissed his temple. At this point Al hummed and stretched, turning his head towards Ivan as his eyes blinked open. The Russian smiled warmly and dipped his head to brush a gentle kiss across his husband’s lips. “Good morning,” he murmured to him.

                Alfred smiled against his mouth and slung an arm across his shoulders, sliding his hand into Ivan’s hair and running his fingers through the shorter length in the back slowly. He pressed up into the kiss with a quiet hum and then slowly pulled away. “Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!  
> -Raine


	2. Forehead Kisses

                When he had first met the Russian man, Alfred honestly hadn’t known what to think about him. They had been so different. He was loud and outgoing, but Ivan had faded into the background. He could practically feel how much the man had wanted to be accepted though. He told himself that that was what had him going over to the man at the summer camp and smiling as he introduced himself.

                _“I’m Alfred Jones, it’s nice to meet ya. What’s your name?”_

_“I- My name is Ivan. Braginski.”_

_The man had blinked up at Alfred in clear shock, but he hadn’t hid from the glowing attention of the American either._

_“Sweet name dude! Ee-vahn, right? That’s how you said it?”_

_“Yes…”_

                Al had to chuckle lightly, turning his head to look out the open window of his pickup truck. That summer camp had lasted a good three weeks, and he was more than happy that he had stepped up to make friends with the quiet Russian. As it stood, he had asked Ivan out on a date shortly after the camp ended. They had discovered quite early that they were actually from the same neighborhood, but they circulated in different crowds so they hadn’t seen each other before.

                Now the two of them had just finished up their second date. The wind was warm as it flowed through the open windows of the truck, and when Al turned his head to look at Ivan he couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face. The teen’s hair was floating in the wind, and he looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself as he watched the sun set over the horizon.

                Alfred smiled again and reached over to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. And at the next red light he leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his temple. He couldn’t help his chuckle when he felt Ivan grow warm with a blush and turned back to the road, happy for the moment.


	3. Drink With Me

                “Dude, come on, you have _got_ to live a little every now and then. We can’t stay holed up in our apartment _all_ the time.”

                Ivan sighed and put his paperwork back onto the table top, looking across the dining room table to look up at his long term boyfriend. “We don’t stay holed up _‘all the time’_ as you say. We do go out, Fredka,” he said. He leaned on the palm of his hand and arched a brow at the American. “In fact, we did that just last night if I remember correctly.”

                “Well yeah, but come on, that was hardly a night out. We went to lunch because we had to go grocery shopping,” Al rebutted. He leaned his hip against the table and gestured with his hands. “Come on, let’s go out clubbing. For old time’s sake if nothing else.” He grinned across to Ivan and then tipped his head, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

                Ivan tried hard to resist at first, or at least that was the story he was sticking to. But it didn’t change the fact that now he was sitting at the bar with Alfred, sipping calmly at a drink, while his boyfriend yammered about some new project he had going on. He smiled though, it was nice to get out, and he made sure to pay attention to Al really. But then the bass started to thrum through the club and he felt that old desire to dance welling up again.

                Without warning he took Al’s hand and pulled him up, flashing him a playful smile. “Come on then. You wanted to club, so let’s dance.” He appreciated the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up with the proposal and he willingly went with Al when he was pulled towards the dance floor. It was like the wood jumped beneath his feet and he could tell that his ear drums would be ringing later – not that they weren’t already because of how loud the music was _away_ from the speakers – but it was enjoyable.

                He let his hands rest on Al’s hips and pulled him close as they danced. They didn’t try to speak over the music, there was no need when they could read each other’s body language. That was why he wasn’t really surprised when Al moved closer, and he tipped his head to meet him halfway. Their mouths touched and then slid over each other, warm and welcoming. He could taste Al’s breath; sweet alcohol tinged with chocolate from the Andes' mint he’d eaten after the last drink. Neither of them tried for finesse, there was no need. They simply enjoyed the kiss, and they lived.


	4. Do I Know You?

                To be completely fair, this was not how Alfred had imagined his day going. Running into a cute guy was one thing, but kissing him right after was an entirely different manner. He made a surprised sound against the man’s mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. He planted his hands against his shoulders and shoved roughly, separating himself from him. He placed a hand over his mouth and narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. “What the hell man?” He practically spat the words out, annoyance shadowing his features.

                The man that had assaulted him put up his hands in a pleading fashion. “Sorry. So sorry. I thought you were- it doesn’t matter. I am sorry.” Without thinking his fingers found the scarf at his neck and wrung the fabric in his hands. “I will go, my apologies.”

                Al felt his annoyance ebb slightly, the man seemed more distraught about it than he did after all. With a sigh he relaxed his stance, though he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at him for a moment. Everything from the hunched shoulders to the way the man’s head dipped down said that he was uncomfortable, something hadn’t quite happened the way he had meant it to. “It’s not really a big deal,” Alfred said after a moment. “But seriously, don’t do that to people you’ve just met.”

                Something flashed in those eyes when they flickered up to look at Al, and that violet coloring felt like a sucker punch to the gut. It was familiar.

                “Again, my apologies. I thought you were someone else.” The man’s voice was rough, and the hand that rubbed at the back of his neck appeared to shake slightly. Or maybe that was Al’s head as he kept going back to that phrase. And his eyes… there was something familiar in his eyes. Not just the coloring, but the distant warmth and the knowledge that the night sky would reflect in those irises like a mirror.

                “Who did you think I was?”

                Al hadn’t really meant to ask the question, but it had slipped out anyway.

                “An old friend,” the man responded. He started to loosen up and stood up straight, tucking his hands into his pockets to stop from playing with his scarf.

                Alfred gave a lopsided grin. “Do you kiss all of your old friends like that then?”

                There was a headshake and an amused smile that Al could just barely see over the top of the scarf. “No, just this one.”

                “Well. My name is Alfred. What’s yours big guy?” he asked.

                “Ivan. A pleasure to meet you,” the man responded.

                Alfred could see it again, that something that had flashed in Ivan’s eyes earlier. Almost a sorrow, a deep sadness that had shattered the man’s confidence. Or at least that was what he could guess at. “The pleasure’s mine, man. Now, why don’t you tell me about this friend of yours? Maybe over a cup of coffee.” He flashed a smile at the taller man and winked. “Think it’s the least we can do after you assaulted me on the street.”

                Ivan had the decency to flush and look down at his feet. “I can do coffee,” he rumbled.

                Al nodded and then walked past Ivan, starting back towards the coffee shop he had been going to before he had had his encounter with him. “So, I’m gonna take a stab here and say you loved this friend of yours. What happened to him?” he asked, turning his head. Ivan was there to look back at him and Al resisted the urge to twitch his nose and resettle his glasses.

                “There was an accident and I lost him.”

                The answer was soft, and not actually what Al had expected. “So he’s-?”

                “Dead? Yes. As far I know anyway. The hospital declared him dead, but they never procured a body. I’d given up hope a while ago, but you- sorry. You look very much like my Fredka, you even had the same name. It’s a terrible coincidence really.”

                Al stopped in his steps and a few steps later Ivan stopped as well. “I know that nickname,” Al mused under his breath. He couldn’t place where he’d heard it before, but he knew it. “Sorry man, that bites,” he said, looking up to Ivan again. “I know an accident can be hard. Just got out of one myself, I’m in recovery. According to the docs I had a lot of head trauma, I lost a lot of memories. Still piecing things together most days.” He laughed at himself and then started walking again. He missed the hopeful gleam in Ivan’s eyes as the man fell into step beside him.

                “What happened?” he asked.

                “Ah man, I don’t know really. It’s all fuzzy. I think it was a motorcycle accident, I remember getting hit and flipping over the handlebars, and then I woke up in the hospital. Can tell you all about my childhood though, right up until high school and college. Can’t remember any of that outside of what I’ve pieced together. Somethin’ ‘bout history and math, I think I was a math major with a history minor. Don’t have a clue though.” He turned his head to regard Ivan once more. He felt mildly unnerved with the intensity at which the man was looking at him. “Did I say somethin’ funny?”

                There was a pause before Ivan shook his head and looked at the sidewalk. “No, sorry. Just an idea I had,” he said.

                Al walked in silence for a bit before the lightbulb went off in his mind. “Oh! You think I might still be him!” He clapped a hand over his mouth when Ivan turned to give him a startled look, a hot blush settling on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and dropped his hand, only to bring it back up and rub the back of his neck. “Look man, I’ll be honest. I don’t remember you, if I even knew you before the accident. But obviously you know me, and there’s something about you that’s familiar I couldn’t place before. Now I don’t know if I am the guy you lost, but I’m willing to be friends with you anyway. Who knows, I could remember something.” He managed a grin and shrugged his shoulders. “So come on big guy, stop worrying about it for today and let’s go get that coffee. But no more awkward kisses a’right? I’d like to at least get to know you first.”

                Ivan blinked slowly but then nodded. “Alright,” he agreed.

                Al grinned. “Good. So, tell me about yourself Ivan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got away from me a bit, but it wrote itself. So I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> -Raine


	5. Fuck You

                “Why do you never listen to me? Why do you always fucking treat me like a kid around them?”

                Ivan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, running his hand over the span of his face. “I don’t treat you like a kid Alfred,” he said slowly.

                “The fuck you don’t, you’re doing it again. I know that I’m younger than you but god damn it you don’t have to play it up in front of your colleagues. I know what the hell I’m talking about if you care to remember my fucking PhD in the damn subject.” Alfred stalked over and stood in front of his husband, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

                “Fredka, it’s not on purpose. You know I can’t talk back to them about how they treat you,” Ivan said. He reached out to soothe his husband with a hand and flinched slightly when it was smacked away.

                “You can, you just don’t,” Al spat.

                Ivan felt his temper boiling and he struggled to keep a handle on it, taking a deep breath through his nose and letting it out slowly through his mouth. “They’re the ones I need to stay in good graces with, you know that. They control how much funding I get.”

                “Well then why the hell do you even ask me to come to these events? I could have just stayed home like a good little house wife while you talked shit about me. Better than you talking shit _over_ me.”

                “Not _once_ have I said anything bad about you towards them,” Ivan seethed. He stood up from his chair and grabbed Al’s wrist, tugging the American close to him. “I would _never_ ‘talk shit’ about you, I _respect you_ more than that. And I can’t believe you would think-” He growled and shoved Alfred back, stalking around him and going into the kitchen. He turned around at the entrance and narrowed his eyes at Alfred. “You’re not my ‘housewife’, you are my husband and my equal. You knew when you told me to take on this project what it would entail.”

                “I didn’t think it would include them dissing me based on my age!” Al shot back.

                “They talk that way about everyone younger than them, Fredka. You’re not special to them.” He expected the sudden grip on his tie, it didn’t surprise him when he was yanked down to Alfred’s eye level. “You aren’t special to them, but you’re special to me. But you supported me going into this, and I need your support _now_.”

                Alfred growled and glanced away before huffing out a gruff “shut up” and leaning into Ivan. He let go of his tie and let his forehead just rest against Ivan’s. “I’m just tired of being treated like a kid…”

                Ivan sighed softly and brushed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I know.”

                “I’m still angry at you.”

                “No you’re not.”

                Al lifted his eyes and then stuck out his tongue. He looped his arms around Ivan’s shoulders and let out a quiet sigh. “Sorry.”

                Ivan only smiled softly and tipped his head to give him a gentle kiss. “It’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be an angry kiss. I can't make them angry kiss. Unless they're like really fighting about something. Sooo I hope you enjoyed this instead. :)


	6. Forgive Me?

            Alfred swapped the flowers from hand to hand for the fifth time in 2 minutes, rubbing his palms along his jeans. He had messed up big time when it came to his dearest boyfriend. Honestly he hadn’t meant to insult him, how was he supposed to know that Ivan learned ballet growing up. Just because he called it a “sissy” sport...

            He sighed softly and reached out to knock on the door only to stop halfway there. He gnawed on his bottom lip, looking down at the ground. Was Ivan even going to want to see him? He’d made him pretty mad after all...

            Unease twisted in his stomach and he bit down harder on his lip than he meant to. He hissed gently in pain and ran his tongue over the sore spot, unsurprised when it came back with the metallic taste of blood. This probably wasn’t the best idea after all, he could always wait for Ivan to contact him.

            _You are a selfish, selfish man, Alfred Jones,_ he thought with a sigh. _And you call yourself a hero. Pfft. Fat load that is._

            He gritted his teeth and squared his shoulders. He could handle Ivan if he was still mad. After all, they had made it through worse things in their relationship of three years. This couldn’t be that bad yeah? Time to buck up Jones.

            He reached out and let his hand rest against the door for a moment before finally knocking. He waited about ten seconds before he finally heard sound from inside. It was just the shuffle of slippers moving along a linoleum floor, but he’d heard the sound enough times before to know exactly what it was. Suddenly it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. When the door opened in front of him he shoved the flowers out first, practically hiding behind them. “I’m really really sorry about yesterday, I didn’t mean to insult you or ballet. Really I think ballet is pretty but it’s not something I could ever do and I don’t like admitting that so I call it girly and dumb and I’m sorry.”

            He missed the way Ivan blinked slowly when he was presented with a face full of sunflowers and daisies. He also missed the slow curling of the Russian’s mouth. That might have been a dangerous miss for him actually.

            “You don’t like admitting that you cannot dance ballet? Why do you not just learn then?” Ivan asked.

            “Because it’s hard and I don’t have the attention span for it…” Al said softly.

            “Nonsense. If you can learn plays for your football, then you can learn ballet. I will teach you.” Ivan finally reached out and took the flowers, lowering them so that Al could look at him properly.

Alfred had a blush warming on his cheeks and he chanced to look at his boyfriend from below his eyelashes. Ivan didn’t appear to be very upset anymore, but he really couldn’t be certain. “I really don’t want you to go through the trouble,” he said quietly. “But I am really sorry…” He watched as Ivan just looked at him for a long minute before nodding slowly. He perked up slightly and swayed forward, as if he went to take a step but then second guessed himself at the last second. “Can I… May I come in?”

            Ivan nodded again and stepped out the way.

            Al got through the doorway and shut the door behind him, toeing off his shoes so that he didn’t track mud through the man’s house. “Vanya…”

            Ivan let out a sigh through his nose and disappeared into the kitchen briefly to put the flowers in a vase, not saying anything when Al followed along behind him. He arranged the flowers on the dining room table and then turned to look at his boyfriend. “Thank you for the flowers, Fredka, it was thoughtful of you,” he said.

            Al rubbed the back of his head slightly and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Seemed like the right thing to do…” he mumbled.

            Ivan chuckled softly and stepped forward, slipping his arms around Al’s waist and gently resting their foreheads against each other. “Silly Fredka, I forgave you last night. You did not check your phone did you?”

            Al blinked slowly and then felt the blush hit the tips of his ears and run down the back of his neck. “No…” He’d completely forgotten to check it, honestly he wasn’t even certain if he had it on him. That plan of waiting for Ivan to contact him wouldn’t have worked after all apparently.

            The taller man laughed softly and then kissed Al gently, pulling the American closer to him. The kiss was soft and sweet, and he could practically still taste the apology on Alfred’s lips. When they pulled apart, he continued to let their foreheads rest together. “I’m still going to teach you ballet.”

            Al wrinkled his nose but then gave in with a sigh. “Alright, alright, fine.” But he smiled when Ivan gently brushed their noses against each other, relaxing again. He could handle learning ballet, at least as long as it was Ivan teaching. Besides, he could think of a couple ways to get out of the lessons when they happened.


	7. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I missed you" kiss
> 
> Ivan's been gone for a few months, and Al has been waiting impatiently for his return.

            Al paced the length of the hallway, clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth and then checking the clock again. It continued to tick by idly, counting the seconds that were named in the back of his head. He wasn’t consciously aware of the fact he was counting them, but he was. Each tick was loud sound that dragged his attention back to the wall clock again and again. Truth be told he would probably be seeing that thing in his dreams. But he couldn’t help it. He was counting down until the moment he saw him again.

            _Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, 12:34…_

            He forcibly stopped himself from pacing and looked down the hallway towards the exit. He should be rounding the corner any second now. He was always meticulous about what time he came back from a trip.

            12:35 AM on the dot, every time.

            Typically Alfred left him alone to get settled in again, but he wanted to see him. _Needed_ to see him. Needed to hear the way English rolled off his tongue with his accent, needed to feel warm and safe in his arms. This trip had gone on longer than any of the previous ones, and if it weren’t for the fact that Ivan owned the condo Al was sure it would have been rented off in the three months – _3 months, 2 days, 8 hours, and 42 minutes_ – he’d been away.

            He didn’t have a key to the condo, so he’d reduced himself to waiting in the hallway impatiently. It wasn’t entirely his fault that the spare key had gone missing. Okay it might have been, but he really didn’t mean to lose that keychain with it on there in the river.

            Al glanced at the clock again, clicking his tongue once more behind his teeth. Thirty-eight seconds into 12:34. He turned and sagged against the wall, taking a brief moment to relax. Surely another 20 seconds could fly by yeah?

            It was the longest twenty seconds of his life.

            But finally, sweet gracious lord _finally_ , he heard the footsteps coming down the carpeted hall. He knew that walk, the measured steps, and he could practically feel the tiredness oozing off the man. He couldn’t see him yet, he hadn’t rounded the corner, but Alfred knew. He straightened up off the wall and turned, looking down the hallway hopefully. Sure enough he saw him. Ivan’s head drooped a little, his walk was a little more shuffle than actual walk, but it was him. His platinum hair, his welcoming eyes, and the ever present scarf.

            Alfred met him halfway down the hall.

            He wrapped his arms around the man tightly and pressed his nose into his neck, breathing him in deeply. He felt Ivan’s chuckle more than heard it, but it only left happy tingles in its wake. He smiled and held onto him. When he finally did let go it was to bring the Russian down a few inches so that he could kiss him. There was comfort in the way they fit together perfectly, in how they knew each other’s mouths so intimately. Even after 3 months away, Ivan hadn’t lost his touch or his ability to make Al’s heart race.

            Alfred moved away slowly and smiled up at him, brushing their noses together in an eskimo kiss before pulling him back to his condo. And after they’d gotten inside, he fell into bed with him and curled close. This was warm, protected, and everything he wanted.

            He’d never been happier for Ivan to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this drabble. Sorry it's taken me a few days to get back to these, I had a big project due for my Design class. College tends to take precedent over my writing, sadly. But that's life.  
> So I just wanted to say thanks again for reading, and I hope you like it. I'd love some feedback if you have any to give in the comments.  
> Have a wonderful day!  
> -Raine


	8. Take Me Home

            Ivan watched Alfred move, his body shifting to the beat of the music and the swing of the bodies around them. He chuckled when the American slid between two people and still managed to keep the drinks stable.

            “Come here often, babe?” the American asked with a teasing grin.

            Ivan smiled and slid his arm around his waist. “Nyet. Only with you,” he said. “You know that.”

            Al grinned. “Yeah, I know that,” he said. He handed him a drink and sat on his lap, perching on his knee. “Not gonna stop me from chatting at you though.”

            Ivan chuckled and rested his head against the back of Al’s shoulder. “Good. I would not want you to change,” he said. Al laughed, a rumbling thing that Ivan felt through his chest, and Ivan smiled. He tightened his hold around his waist and then downed the shot of vodka.

            “We should go dance,” Al said after a moment.

            “Or we could go home,” Ivan suggested lightly. He turned his head slightly and pressed his mouth against the back of Al’s neck. He placed gentle nips along it, followed by a string of kisses. He could feel Al shivering faintly at his movement of his mouth. He smirked and trailed his mouth up to Alfred’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

            Al’s breath left him in a rush and he leaned back against Ivan. “I think that would be a good idea. Home is good.” He shifted in Ivan’s lap, turning so that he could kiss him. It promised many things for later that night, and Ivan pulled away with a bright smile and a heart that was beating fast.

            “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was long awaited, but fun and yet hard to write. I've been settling into a new job and finding time to write has been hard. But! I hope you liked this little drabble, I'm sorry it wasn't longer. The next one should hopefully be longer.
> 
> -Raine


End file.
